User talk:Twonjr2
Reply My Espada are a work in progress. I'm afraid I must decline. Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 04:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey look i want to ask you a serious question will u talk to me? Grizzaka 15:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join the group of Gravity Force Grizzaka 15:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I just need to get two other members to agree with me and your in so i just need to talk to another one of my friends. Grizzaka 15:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) When i get the okay from one more person you'll be an Officail member of gravity force Grizzaka 15:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i have officially gotten three members of Gravity force to vote on your acceptance you are now an Offical member of Gravity force welcome to the family. Grizzaka 16:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It was me, Soifon1219, and Sadow-sama Grizzaka 16:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster I see that you have already gotten permission from Uchiga and Sadow-sama, but I would like to tell you that I dislike that GF is growing, since I believe it should have stayed within the means of the few that started it; but I digress. Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 16:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :So... I kind of revamped your user page. I hope you don't mind. Ciao~ --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 23:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No Problem As the title says, no problem, dude. When you leave a message on someones talk page, do it with a new heading. Oh, and sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~ four of those, only without the spaces at the end so folks know who you are. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I might as well answer what you wrought on Grizz's talk age, when I'm here. I don't know you for starters, so I can hardly say what I think, now can I? I reckon you'll do fine, so lets leave it at that, eh? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen you need a property template, pal. Just edit this message, and when your in the editing window (you'll either see text written between { { Property | Twonjr2 } } without the spaces, or a green logo) copy that in the top of your characters to add your property tag. Hope that helps, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Think nothing of it, pal. He's an Arrancar, so you need to use the proper templates, for a start. You use complicated coding to set out the infobox (the box that holds his name, race etc etc) when all you really need to do is add this: Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Arrancar). At the bottom of that page, you'll see a title headed Template Usage. Copy those fields into your article and delete the unneeded information, and thats your infobox. To get a list of the templates you'll be using in the future, check out , to get a full, list in alphabetical order. Hope that helps ya out, dude. If you have any questions, I'm only a message away. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey come on don't worry after all your still a rookie just look at gravity force front page and find some characters try to get a feel of it but above all just try to find your own style of creating a character. Grizzaka 18:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) u can also ask anyone on GF too, remember we're all friends and we're here to help each other. Grizzaka 18:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yoshi Edit Sorry about the conflict, I figured I'd fix up the formatting a bit, as a sort of welcome to Gravity Force. Hope that clears up everything and good luck with your articles. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Not bad you're starting to get some of the stuff down though there is still much to learn but i chose you because you could become a great writer :) Grizzaka 22:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The reason i chose you man :) Grizzaka 22:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright dude, remember keep practicing :) Grizzaka 22:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) of course I wouldn't miss checking out your characters, just remember you should try to contribute something to GF and when u do, to put the symbol on there. My personal favorite is Shar. :) Grizzaka 14:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we have like ranked seats not even filled in so it would be cool for you to add one. just remember to go to templete, press other templete, and then type "GravityForce" and add this symbol. sorry about what it says, i just needed a demenstration. Grizzaka 14:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) sure go 4 it Grizzaka 17:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gotei 13 No, I wont be, but do remember to sign your posts. Use ~ four times or click the signature bar under the Insert tab. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hi there. Im sorry I haven't been able to respond to you; I was at a Convention for the week and I wasn't able to get internet access (Have to Pay). I noticed your work and I wished to help it improve, to make it look better and fix any errors. As for your last message to me, I do not understand what you meant by what makes Yoshi look different from any other page. Anyways, if you need any help or just advice, please feel free to leave me a message and I will respond asap. Even though my profile says I am relatively new here, I am an experienced editor on other sites. And congrats on being accepted into Gravity Force. I myself had the votes but haven't been unable to do anything for an RP. lol. Cheers! RP Sure! What did you have in mind? RozeluxeMeitzen 02:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Td5, how are you doing. I am a member of the Gravity Force and I offer my help if you need it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorrt for the late reply and sure i wouldn't mind doing an rp......--Zaraikou 16:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) So are you still up for that RP, haven't heard from you in a while now.......--Zaraikou 20:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Characters If you want to se the characters I have just go to the page Category:RazeOfLight and you can se evreything I have =D RozeluxeMeitzen 23:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro there's something i need to tell you, you should really try to make a title before you start an RP. Grizzaka 00:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) well yes but in the RP like this, to do this u have to choose where it says normal and put heading 3. it makes it look better but ur stuff is awesome :) Grizzaka 00:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The trinity of Faith Hey, i was the one who saw you had talent so of course I'll check on you. Grizzaka 00:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) no prob. Grizzaka 00:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC)